


Snowy Days

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “Baby come sledding with me,” he pouted, giving Luke puppy eyes.OrCake go sledding with Duke and Petunia





	Snowy Days

“Luke?” Calum called as he walked back into the house, the dogs following behind him. He stopped them quickly to dry their feet off before he let them run to the living room. He followed them and found Luke laying across the couch watching a movie. “Baby come sledding with me,” he pouted, giving Luke puppy eyes. Luke looked up at Calum and rolled his eyes. “Fine. But if you throw snow in my face I’m breaking up with you.” He growled, going to grab his boots and a warmer coat. He came back into the living room where Calum smiled angelically and reached for his hand. He dragged Luke outside and grabbed the sled. “Race you to the top!” Calum yelled, running up the hill as fast as he could. Duke and Petunia took off after him, barking frantically, and Luke followed slowly wondering how he got roped into this situation. He sighed as he sat down behind Calum on the sled, bracketing the older boy in with his long legs. “Ready?” He asked, starting to push them down the hill. Calum squealed excitedly as they soared down the hill and Luke laughed into Calum’s shoulder. Petunia and Duke barked loudly as they raced after the sled, Duke tripping over the deep drifts as he tried to beat Petunia to the bottom. They were almost at the bottom when the sled hit a small rock and flipped them both into a fluffy pile of snow. Luke shook his head off and Calum laughed hysterically as he brushed snow off himself. “Let’s do that again!” He said, laughing harder as Luke glared at the snow. They spent the rest of the day sledding before Luke finally called it quits and begged Calum to go in for cocoa and cuddles by the fire. They dried the dogs off then cuddled up by the fire with hot cups of cocoa.


End file.
